Chronicles of Insanity
by God is Gracious
Summary: Mouseclaw and Meadowsong were best friends - if by best friends, it meant one was a complete food-craving maniac whose mind could not simply be defined as sane, and the other was the only cat in the world with a shred of sanity to facepaw at everything her friends did. Together, they embark on journeys far and wide, to the depths of craziness beyond what we'd call logic.
1. Cupcakes and Chili

**A/N (TheMouseOfAwesomeness): Hey guys, I'm TheMouseOfAwesomeness, one of the authors of this story and the artist of the cover. I'm working with Indy here to write this story, so I'm sorry to say that I, unfortunately, alos take quite a portion of the credit this story goes to.**

 **Well ANYWAY, before you read, I have to clarify some stuff. Note that this story is NOT meant to be high quality. It is supposed to be silly. Yes, SILLY. As in cats can make random things appear and chili cupcakes do exist. So be warned, 'cause you are in for an insane ride.**

 **Next, let me tell you about the origins of this story. It all started when Indy and I began sending messages back and forth on this site. Our messages are usually VERY crazy (or at least mine are), and it only got crazier when I started mentioning cupcakes made of chili. As you might have guessed, this story is based off the messages we have been sending each other, with me acting as the character Mousey/Mouseclaw, and Indy acting as Meadowsong. We changed it up a little so that it fits into the Warriors fanfic section, but otherwise, you guys are basically reading one of our average conversations in the form of a story.**

 **Even if you think you don't like the story, please don't flame. I repeat, PLEASE DON'T FLAME. Indy probably hasn't dealt with flames so far, but I have and I know how it feels to have someone saying hurtful things about your work. Trust me, it sucks. A lot. So if you flame, I will force feed you so many chili cupcakes that you'll be exploding rainbows all over the world. Just kidding! xD But seriously, don't flame.**

 **Now that I've gotten all that outta the way, I hope you enjoy the craziness and have a good time reading. *bows and waits for the show to start.**

* * *

It was a normal green-leaf day in ValeClan. Which means: warriors were hunting and patrolling, kits were playing, apprentices were messing around, and elders were being cranky. Right?

Wrong.

It meant Mouseclaw was being insane and eating all the cupcakes in sight, most of the Clan was hiding from her, and Meadowsong was being the only sane cat in the entire world; well, she was mostly sane.

Meadowsong sighed as her best friend shouted, "FREE CUPCAKES FOR ALL!" and a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting hit her right in the face. A sign of how used to Mousey's insanity she was, was that she merely picked the cupcake off and tossed it in the direction from whence it came, instead of raging.

However, she let out a surprised yelp when the brown tabby suddenly seemed to drop from the sky in front of her, one of her eyes twitching uncontrollably and an unknown cupcake in her paw. Mouseclaw took a bite of the cupcake, licked her lips thoughtfully, and said, "Hmmmm…hot sauce and mustard. Needs a little more chili, I think."

Meadowsong just stared.

Mouseclaw suddenly pulled a ten-ton bucket of chili out of nowhere and dumped it onto the cupcake, which somehow held it all. "Want some?" She asked, holding it out to her friend.

"No thank you," the silvery white she-cat said, gently pushing the cupcake away from her face while trying not to gag.

Mouseclaw pouted. "Fiiiiiineeeeeeeee," she said, popping the cupcake into her mouth and swallowing it without even chewing, chili and all.

Meadowsong stared more.

"Hmmmm….not bad…," she said thoughtfully, then, five seconds later, ran out of the camp screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Meadowsong sighed and just sat back in a super comfy armchair that just randomly appeared out of nowhere, enjoying the peace until Mousey returned, thirty seconds later.

Drenched with water.

Meadowsong stared.

Mouseclaw acted like nothing had happened and pushed Meadowsong out of the chair, causing her to fall to the ground with an "Oof!" and a "Hey!" which she completely ignored, plopping down into the chair and getting it soaking wet. She pulled a radio out from behind the cushion and turned it on.

"…and not to mention there has been a drought lately, and half a stream has been recently stolen from BridgeClan," the radio said in the voice of a she-cat that both friends recognized as their Clanmate Swirllight. "The thief is being tracked down as I speak, and will soon be made to pay for their crimes."

Mouseclaw quickly switched off the radio, looking guilty. "Oops. Apparently I'm on the run now." She pulled out a jar of cookies and started to nervously munch on them while waiting to be arrested.

Meadowsong just slowly shook her head, putting her head in her paws as she heard sirens sound outside the camp.

Mousey jerked her head up, eyes wide, then suddenly transformed into a large cupcake.

Meadowsong just got up, grabbed a cup of strawberry lemonade from the medicine den aka the kitchen, and padded back. She pulled up a random chair and sat down on it, calmly sipping her strawberry lemonade.

Of course, a BridgeClan tom in a police uniform walked up to the innocent silvery white she-cat at that moment, saying, "Hey, you! Have you seen the thief that stole half of my Clan's stream?"

Meadowsong jumped in shock and fright, her glass of strawberry lemonade falling from her paw and miraculously not breaking as it fell to the ground. "N-no," she said, trying not to pay attention to the cupcake staring at her wide eyes, which was rather creepy.

The cop raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Oh? Then have you seen a large cupcake?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Meadowsong saw the cupcake devour itself and Mousey was suddenly standing there with a fake mustache, large shades, and a goofy hat. Swallowing, she held out a large vanilla cupcake with a bite taken out of it. "Want some?"

The BridgeClan she-cat's eyes widened and she gasped. "Cup….cake….MINE!" She lunged for the cupcake and grabbed it, devouring it very messily, more going on her fur than in her mouth.

Mouseclaw ran. Meadowsong stared for several moments before running after the amber-eyed, brown tabby she-cat.

Once they were in the forest, Mousey threw off her disguise (who would have guessed that it would fool anyone?) and said, "Mission complete! But I lost all my cupcakes….."

Meadowsong just grinned. "I didn't!" She said cheerfully, pulling out a container of cupcakes. Huh, I guess having an insane cat for a bestie does wear off on you.

Mouseclaw gaped in shock. "WHAT?! You were hiding cupcakes this entire time?! Are they chili-flavored?!"

Meadowsong rolled her eyes. "Please. Like I would have chili-flavored cupcakes. Those are for insane cats."

Mousey pouted. "What flavor are they?" she asked, reaching out for the cupcakes.

Her BFF slapped her paw away. "I have vanilla ones, chocolate ones, lemon ones, and s'more ones."

The insane she-cat grinned, swiping the container away from her friend. "I had lemon cupcakes just a few days ago. THEY WERE SO GOOD." She started to stuff all the lemon cupcakes in her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CUUUUUUUUUUUUPCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKES!" Meadowsong wailed.

She just kept cramming cupcakes in her mouth, devouring them like she hadn't eaten in days. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I OWN ALL THE CUPCAKES IN THE WORLD!" Abruptly, she stopped eating the cupcakes and held one out. "Want one?"

Meadowsong snatched the cupcakes back from her, causing her to pout. "Miiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. My preciousssssss," the silvery she-cat hissed, sounding very much like Gollum.

Mousey blinked for the first time this chapter then smirked, hiding a chili bucket behind her back.

Meadowsong smacked her. She sneered. Meadowsong fed her a cupcake.

Mouseclaw breathed fire, burning a tree to ashes. "YEAH! I'M A DRAGON!"

Meadowsong laughed evilly. "That was a special cupcake. I put a mouse in it." She grinned and laughed evilly again, seeming very much NOT sane. She knew her friend loved mice (like you would a pet) yet, paradoxically, was allergic to them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Mouseclaw burst into tears. "I ate a mouse! Whyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

Meadowsong smiled and patted her on the head. "Just kidding!"

"….." Mousey exploded. (Not really.)

Meadowsong just smiled. The tabby narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You like seeing me suffer?"

Meadowsong gasped in shock, offended. "No!" Mouseclaw frowned but shrugged, randomly turning into an unknown-flavored cupcake.

Meadowsong poked the cupcake. It remained a cupcake. She poked it again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Then she smiled.

Then poked it with a potato chip a few times, before switching to a random FlowerClan cat. The cupcake twitched, then it opened up and swallowed the cat whole.

Meadowsong gasped in horror, pulling out a plastic knife. Mouseclaw-the-cupcake spit out the FlowerClan cat, but she poked it with the toy knife anyway.

The cupcake exploded into tons of chili that buried the world and killed everyone. The End.

Just kidding. Mouseclaw turned back into a cat and said, "HAPPY END OF THE WORLD, EVERY KITTY!"

* * *

 **End A/N (Indigostartherandomkitty): 'Tis me, Indy, otherwise known as Meadowsong-the-partly-insane-but-mostly-sane cat :P Cupcakes for all!**


	2. All Hail King Chili Cupcake! (or not)

Mouseclaw was mourning the loss of her chili cupcakes, which had somehow vanished into thin air.

Meadowsong was not.

Suddenly, Mouseclaw put on an adventurer suit and started digging for chili.

Meadowsong stared.

"What, not enough crazy for you?" Mousey asked her friend, looking slightly offended. After all, she was the master at being crazy.

Meadowsong blinked, then said, "Hehehehehehe," for no reason.

The insane brown tabby gasped exaggeratedly and dramatically. "Omsc, Meadowsong! You just passed my insanity test!"

Meadowsong threw back her head and wailed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHYYYYYYYY?!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"Stahp copying me."

Mouseclaw smiled sheepishly and hid behind a tree. Meadowsong randomly started to roll around.

Meadow rolled towards Mousey. Mousey jumped out of the way. Meadow pounced on her.

"ACK!" She said as she was pounced on, flailing all her limbs wildly and randomly. Meadowsong grinned and poked her.

"YEEOW!"

Meadowsong just smiled.

"You are soooo evil." Mousey said.

"Am not."

"THEN PROVE IT!" Mouseclaw ran away, laughing maniacally.

Meadowsong threw a banana at her. Mouseclaw caught it and ate it.

"Hmm, tastes like chili cupcakes."

"Does not!"

"Try it," she said, holding out a different banana with a big, possibly evil smirk on her face. Meadowsong narrowed her eyes. Mouseclaw put on a ninja mask to hide her smirk.

Meadowsong chopped the banana in half and poked it suspiciously. Mousey looked over her shoulder. "Hmm...it looks normal."

Mousey wrapped another ninja mask around her face. Meadowsong pulled both of them off and stuffed half the cupcake in her mouth.

Mouseclaw ate it, commented again on how it tasted like a chili cupcake, and stuffed the other half in her friend's mouth. Meadowsong died.

Not really.

Mousey randomly drew a chili cupcake-shaped building with wings that was flying over a cloud. Meadowsong gasped.

Mouseclaw looked up from her picture. "I have an idea! Prophecy: Chili will take over every cupcake."

"NOOOOO!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"No."

"Aww..."

"Blargh."

"Fiiiiiiiine... how about Prophecy: Cupcakes will rule the world."

"Ooooh."

"Good, right?"

Meadowsong purred. Mouseclaw set off to fulfill the prophecy.

A minute later, Mousey came back, threw off a cupcake disguise, and announced, "The prophecy has been fulfilled! Behold his highness, King Chili Cupcake!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT A CHILI CUPCAKE!" Meadowsong cried.

Somehow, the chili cupcake glared at her and stood up. "How dare you question the chiliness of his majesty?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" It raised its chili scepter and pointed it at her. "I CONDEMN YOU TO A THOUSAND YEARS BURED IN CHILI!"

Mousey held up her hands. "WHOA! Whoa! Chill, Chili, chill!"

"NEVAH!" Meadowsong screeched and used her magical powers to turn King Chili Cupcake into ice, then shatter him into a million tiny pieces.

Unfortunately for all earthkind, the frozen cupcake shards merely regrouped and thawed, forming His Royal Highness once more. "YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY MEEEEE!" The chili cupcake dumped tons of chili on Meadowsong with his royal chili scepter.

Mouseclaw sneezed over and over again. "WHOA! *sneeze* Even I can't *sneeze* stand this much *sneeze* chili!"

Meadowsong then burst out of the chili and ate His Majesty in one bite.

And then her mouth caught on fire and she turned into a dragon because how do you eat a chili cupcake in one bite without that happening? (Unless you are insane like Mousey)

"WOOOOOOOO! I LOVE DRAGONS!" Meadowsong yelled, randomly flying around in the sky.

"Hey! Can I get a ride?" Mousey asked, waving up at her. Meadowsong landed beside her and she jumped on. "YEAAAAAAH! GO DRAGON!"

Meadowsong spread her wings and shot up into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOO!" Mouseclaw yelled in delight, dangerously standing up and precariously balancing on her dragon friend's back, spreading her arms like wings.

The silvery dragon did a flip in midair, but somehow Mousey managed to stay on.

Then Meadowsong flew off into the sunset.

The End… for now.

* * *

 **End A/N (Indigostartherandomkitty): Sorry for the shortness peeps. Our craziness level dropped *le sigh* Pretty please still review?**


	3. Chuck, the Mouse

Mouseclaw was sobbing into a bowl of chili ice cream for some unknown reason. Mouseclaw was laughing evilly for some unknown reason.

Mouseclaw died. Meadowsong gasped.

Then, Mousey popped up and said, "JK! I didn't die."

"NOOOOO- I mean, YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Meadowsong said, coughing to hide her mess-up.

Mouseclaw's face: o.O

Meadowsong whistled innocently. Mouseclaw knocked herself out with a frying pan.

Meadow quickly smashed all her chili cupcakes while she was unconscious. Or so she thought.

Mousey woke up, whisked out a chili cupcake, and calmly ate it like nothing had happened.

"BUT I THOUGHT I DESTROYED ALL YOUR CHILI CUPCAKES."

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!"

Mousey coughed and said, "Never Gonna Bring Me Down, by Mousey.

"You're never gonna bring me down

Cause all I'll do is laugh and frown

No cop, no hero, no cackling clown

Is ever gonna bring me down."

Meadowsong pounced on the chili cupcakes, "DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Mouseclaw whisked out a batch of chili cupcakes and calmly ate them while watching her friend destroy the fake chili cupcakes.

Meadowsong sobbed in a corner. Mousey offered her a cupcake that looked like a lemon cupcake.

Meadowsong looked at it. Mouseclaw tried to do puppy eyes and ended up looking like a wide-eyed maniac. Meadowsong curled up in a ball.

Mouseclaw ate another chili cupcake while she wasn't looking. The silvery white she-cat sniffled.

"Cupcake?" The brown tabby asked, still holding the "lemon" cupcake in front of her friend. Meadowsong stared at it. "Gonna eat it or not?"

"I don't know what flavor it is."

"Try it and find out."

Meadowsong poked it. Mousey waited veeeeerrrrry patiently. Meadow poked it again. Mouseclaw waited vvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy patiently.

Meadowsong held up a mouse. "Meet Chuck." She fed him a crumb of the cupcake.

Chuck squeaked and Mouseclaw translated. "He said it's good."

Meadowsong trusted her mouse, so she took a tentative bite of the cupcake. Then poked it again. It was mostly lemon but there was a tiny bit of chili in the middle.

So Meadowsong ate all of it except the chili.

Mouseclaw took the chili and left it out in the open for the next unfortunate visitor to come across. Meadowsong rolled around.

Mr. C. Cupcake came along and ate the chili, then cried as it realized it had just become a semi-cannibal.

Meadowsong laughed evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mouseclaw picked Mr. C. Cupcake up and ate it in one bite.

* * *

End A/N (Indy): Again, sorry for shortness. And lateness of update. I've actually had this chapter written since last chapter. Anyway, don't expect the next update to come too soon. Mousey randomly disappeared from PM a week ago.


End file.
